Godzilla 60's
Godzilla 60's is a fictional kaiju in the "Godzilla" series. Storyline King Kong vs. Godzilla A few years passed before Japan would see the beast again. The hunk of ice which held the monster prisoner broke off and floated away from the Arctic Ocean. Drifting into the warmer waters near Japan, the tomb became weak and brittle. In such a weakened state, the glacier did not hold when the monster finally awoke. Breaking through the ice, the behemoth swam to Japan, destroying a military base on its way. Meanwhile, a pharmaceutical company had come across the legendary giant King Kong. With the creature drugged, the firm decided to transport the animal to Japan, but the act was met with disaster as the ape god was released. Traveling to Japan, it was fate that brought the two titans -King Kong and Godzilla- together. On the first bout, Godzilla had surprised Kong with his atomic ray, and sent the ape in retreat to contemplate a plan of action. Round two was fought and, with the help of a lightning storm, the ape was able to stand against Godzilla. However, a victor of the battle was not decided before the two fell off a cliff. Sinking beneath the waves, of the two Kong was the only one to surface. Mothra vs. Godzilla After the colossal battle, a typhoon struck Japan, submerging parts of the land in ocean. Seeking to reclaim their property from the waves, pumps and water jets were put in place to expel the water back into the ocean. However, the waves brought something else ashore. Rising from the silty sediment, Godzilla showed his godly form again. Walking away from the once submerged earth, the nuclear giant instinctively made his way to the heart of the city. Factories, towers, buildings--nothing stood long before his wrath. The public cried out for heroes, and the military tried to fill the void. Several different tactical assaults were thrown against the behemoth, but none succeeded. As the military sacrificed needless lives to the god's power, a group of reporters headed to Infant Island, to beg for Mothra's help. Their pleas were almost passed up, but the benevolent insect agreed, despite the fact that the battle would be more than enough to kill her. Soaring to Japan, she met the monster Godzilla, and battled to her death. Though she could not overpower the creature, Mothra, in her dying act, flew to her egg -which had washed upon the Japanese mainland- and collapsed on top of it in a last attempt to protect her unborn offspring. With Mothra's defeat, Godzilla pressed on, leaving behind the giant egg as the military established further blockades for the nuclear menace. Meanwhile, with their god gone, the Infant Islanders joined in prayer as the mammoth egg split, birthing not one, but two Mothra Larvae. The babies then instinctively headed to battle Godzilla. Finding the destroyer on a remote island, the twins cocooned the monster in a web sack. Onlookers cried in joy as they gazed upon Godzilla when he fell from the cliff and into the ocean below. Ghidrah, the Three-Headed Monster! Fighting from his binds, Godzilla soon returned to Japan. Rising from the waves, he obliterated an ocean liner, and soon made his presence felt again. Yet it was not just Godzilla that Japan was fearful of. Rising from the ashes of his confines, Rodan soared the blue skies again. Fate approached, as the winged samurai of the winds and the wading disaster of the ages met. Several short-but-fierce battles ensued between the creatures, with no decisive winner arising from the confrontations. Meanwhile, as the two battled, an asteroid that had crashed on Earth hatched to unleash King Ghidorah. The celestial space dragon took to the air, showering humanity in dazzling ribbons of golden lightning. An emergency meeting was called in the parliament to meet with the threats against their lands. Once again, the plan was to ask for Mothra's aid. Begging the twin fairies who were visiting Japan, the people asked for the moth monster to defeat King Ghidorah. Knowing full and well that after Japan, Infant Island would be next, the Shobijin priestesses called for their god. The voices were heard over the crashing ocean, and Mothra ventured to Japan. Arriving on the land, she set out to convince Godzilla and Rodan to stop their fighting and help her defeat the murderous King Ghidorah. Her pleas were ignored, and the gentle caterpillar was forced to face the demon alone. Seeing Mothra's courage, Godzilla and Rodan put aside their difference and helped against the war with King Ghidorah. The three kaiju headed into battle, and, in the end, overcame the creature's power, sending the space monster back from whence it came. Invasion of Astro-Monster Fighting from his binds, Godzilla soon returned to Japan. Rising from the waves, he obliterated an ocean liner, and soon made his presence felt again. Yet it was not just Godzilla that Japan was fearful of. Rising from the ashes of his confines, Rodan soared the blue skies again. Fate approached, as the winged samurai of the winds and the wading disaster of the ages met. Several short-but-fierce battles ensued between the creatures, with no decisive winner arising from the confrontations. Meanwhile, as the two battled, an asteroid that had crashed on Earth hatched to unleash King Ghidorah. The celestial space dragon took to the air, showering humanity in dazzling ribbons of golden lightning. An emergency meeting was called in the parliament to meet with the threats against their lands. Once again, the plan was to ask for Mothra's aid. Begging the twin fairies who were visiting Japan, the people asked for the moth monster to defeat King Ghidorah. Knowing full and well that after Japan, Infant Island would be next, the Shobijin priestesses called for their god. The voices were heard over the crashing ocean, and Mothra ventured to Japan. Arriving on the land, she set out to convince Godzilla and Rodan to stop their fighting and help her defeat the murderous King Ghidorah. Her pleas were ignored, and the gentle caterpillar was forced to face the demon alone. Seeing Mothra's courage, Godzilla and Rodan put aside their difference and helped against the war with King Ghidorah. The three kaiju headed into battle, and, in the end, overcame the creature's power, sending the space monster back from whence it came. Ebirah, Horror of the Deep Time passed before the famous irradiated reptilian beast was seen again. After crash landing on remote Letchi island, a group of survivors discovered Godzilla, dormant in a cave. Somehow, after the great Xilien war, the leviathan had swum to this remote area and now lay hibernating inside a vast cavern. The sailors, though, were not afraid of the sleeping giant, but rather were more concerned about the Red Bamboo army that had set up residency on the island. The army possessed mutations that guarded the island - the Giant Condor and Ebirah - that made escape from the place impossible. Seeing their only chance for survival, they awoke Godzilla using a metal lightning rod. Several bolts struck the still, sleeping mass, until finally he awoke. Godzilla burst from the mountain's side and waded out to sea as Ebirah emerged to meet the titan's challenge. Showering the crimson red lobster with his atomic ray, Godzilla dispatched the animal back into the depths. Roaring victoriously, Godzilla returned to the land and dealt with the Giant Condor along with most of the Red Bamboo's arsenal. Unfortunately, during his rampage, the saurian set off a self-destruction button located in the base. Time ticked down as Godzilla re-engaged his war with the mutant Ebirah. Fate, however, was on Godzilla's side as he was able to defeat the horror of the undersea world, and escape from the island unharmed. Son of Godzilla Swimming from the destroyed Letchi Island, the fanged monster answered a calling, a wailing cry that was being echoed from hundreds of miles away. On another island, where a research team was experimenting with a new weather control system, the beckoning call resounded. After a failed test, the island was hit with a radioactive storm. The burning rains and hot blowing winds transformed a group of mantises into giants. Cowering in their nearly destroyed base, the men watched in stunned disbelief as the herd of Kamacuras' tore away at a huge mound of dirt. What was soon discovered to be inside was a gigantic egg. The Kamacuras attacked the newly unearthed object, and a baby Godzilla was hatched. The insects prepared themselves to gorge on the small creature, until Godzilla arrived on the scene, killing two of the ravenous insects. The third took flight and left the father-and-son monsters to themselves. However, their time of peace spent on the island was not long as a mammoth spider, Kumonga, awoke. Webbing up and nearly killing Godzilla's son, Minilla, the spider almost won, until Godzilla again entered the fray, and together, with his son, destroyed the menace. Destroy all Monsters In 1999, Godzilla, and a host of Earth's monsters, found themselves confined to a remote island in the Ogasawara chain dubbed Monsterland. The remote location acted as a research station studying the habits of the beasts, while simultaneously keeping them confined for the sake of humanity’s safety. The sanctity of the island was breached, though, as an alien race calling themselves the Kilaakians quickly descended, utilizing mind control devices on the island's personnel and kaiju. With the monsters under their control, the race quickly dispatched them across the globe in an attempt to beat humanity into submission. However, the strike was unsuccessful as the mind control devices were discovered, both on the Earth and in an underground lair on the moon, and humanity was able to bend the will of the monsters themselves after studying the advanced technology. Unfazed, the Kilaakians sent out their final monster, King Ghidorah, in a final attempt to conquer Earth; however, the space monster was horribly overmatched, and was killed as the remnants of the alien race were sent into permanent hibernation. With the Kilaaks vanquished, Godzilla and the rest of Earth's monsters were returned to their home on Monsterland to live out the rest of their days in peace. Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Dinosaurs